Nerding out
by koolcat857
Summary: Percy is a nerdy gamer who goes to a competition and meets his runescape pal Deathbreath. Meanwhile Nico goes to this competition and meets seaweedbrain. Will sparks fly or is it doomed.


PLEASE HELP: I have another story in progress but I ran out of characters and places. Without giving away too much; it is about Percy and Nico going on a school trip to Europe and end up getting left behind. They must catch up to their classmates before the plane to America leaves. If you could make up a name or use your name, give some basic details about your character, and list a city or town in Europe that would be great.

Summary: Percy is a nerdy gamer who goes to a competition and meets his runescape pal Deathbreath. Meanwhile Nico goes to this competition and meets seaweedbrain. Will sparks fly or is it doomed.

A/N: This is from what I remember about runescape. It has been a long time since I played it so it may be outdated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and characters. Nor do I own Runescape. I don't even know if they ever had competitions like this before.

**Nerding Out**

**Nico's POV**

"NOOO! I died. I was so close. Sorry man but you are on your own now." I said into the head set.

I was playing runescape online with this random stranger. He was a level 45 wizard with the user name of seaweedbrain902. Meanwhile I was a level 47 wizard with the username of deathbreath583.

We were attempting this new quest that just came out. We just started out when this other team came out of nowhere. I managed to take out three people before I was stabbed in the back.

"Too bad dude. I hope we could work together again sometime." I heard seaweed brain say over the headset.

I got back in the world. I had lost all of my ruins and everything. First I went back to get more food and ruins. I met up with seaweed brain again where I died.

After losing a lot of health and people in our group, seaweed brain and I finally completed the quest.

"Nico, you have a visitor" I groaned as my sister Bianca called me from downstairs.

"Looks like I have to go, see yeah seaweed brain" I said as I logged off.

Walking downstairs I saw that my best friend was standing at the door. "Let him in Bianca" I motioned for him to follow me upstairs.

Once I reached my room, I pulled out the controllers and my ps3. I set up the first game I grabbed when Jason walked in.

"Hey dude, did you hear about the competition? Runescape is having a competition in New York this year. The person who wins gets $10,000" Jason started jumping up and down making his glasses almost fall off his head. He must really be excited.

This was the first time I heard about this and I thought of what to do with the money. It's not like I need the money since my dad is loaded and we live in a mansion but maybe I could find a charity of sorts. I liked to donate to others. The smile on their faces really made me happy. Don't tell anyone I said that.

Jason and I planned out what to do for the competition. We were going to take my car to New York since it was only a hour drive from my house.

After a few hours of mind numbing video games, Jason had to go home. I logged back onto runescape to find that seaweed brain was still logged on.

We hung out for a while to bring up our levels when I finally had the courage to ask him if he was going to the competition.

"Yeah I'm going... To win the competition" he said over the headset. I snorted, "in your dreams. I'm so going to win seaweed brain."

It was about three in the morning when I finally went to bed.

(Day of competition)

I pulled into the parking lot with Jason. We had to park a couple of blocks away. Who knew there was so many nerds that would go to this thing.

As we entered, we couldn't help but look around. The building was huge. It was filled with many people in costumes and not. Jason and I in the "not" category.

We signed in stating our usernames and other information. Our usernames went onto this huge electronic sign. I looked through the list to find seaweed brain was already up there. I was nervous to maybe meet him. What if he thinks I'm super nerdy or he doesn't like me.

**Percy's POV**

I have been practicing for this competition since death breath mentioned it to me. I practice with my best friend Reyna until she got really annoyed. I wanted to win the money for my mom.

My mom wants to go to school so she can become a writer but we could never afford it. My old step father used to spend most of the money my mom saved up and getting a lawyer used up the rest.

My ex-step father is now in jail. Hopefully he'll stay there forever. I could never forget the torture he put me through.

My mom has felt guilty about it no matter what I say. I want to win this for her. To show our lives are moving on.

I was currently dragging Reyna around when I accidentally bumped into this really cute guy. Oh who am I kidding? He is sexy.

He was wearing black t-shirt that hung loosely over his... Oh my gosh. He has a six pack. I can feel myself swooning now. He is also wearing some dark jeans. His black hair covered part of his face. His eyes, oh his eyes were so enchanting. They were a deep brown with so much warmth found in them. I felt so comfortable near him even though I just met him and I ended on the ground.

"I'm Sorry. Here" he held his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed it and he helped pull me up. I muttered thanks. I was never able to talk to others that easily. I guess I am just a little too shy.

I brushed off my clothes as I noticed he had a friend. His friend wasn't as good looking as his dark Italian friend but he was decent. He was pretty much a blonde superman. He had the superman shirt on with some blue jeans. His blonde hair looked like he spent forever styling it. His glasses ruined the whole jock look though.

Those two definitely did not look like they belonged here with all the other nerds.

Reyna grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I said sorry a final time before turning around to follow her.

"You should stop drooling." She said as soon as we were out of hearing distance.

"I wasn't drooling, I was admiring his parent's handy work" Reyna laughed at that. "It's not like you should be talking, you couldn't take your eyes off of Mr. Blonde superman" I knew I was right when she started to blush and stammer out an excuse that I didn't really pay attention to.

The thing that caught my attention was when I saw the sign. Death breath was here now. I looked around to see if I could find anyone that I thought would fit my image of him.

I looked around and spotted the hunk that I bumped into earlier. Could it be him? Naw, he's way to good looking to be playing such a nerdy game like this.

I kept looking but saw no one that I thought would be him. I stopped looking when they announced the first round was about to commence.

**Nico's POV**

"Dude stop staring" Jason said somewhere behind me.

The kid I just bumped into looked to be around my age. He was just a bit shorter than me with messy black hair. He had such green and entrancing eyes. His skinny jeans curved up to his body in all the right places. He had a blue hoodie on but I could still see some muscles peeking through. He looked like the child of a god.

"Like you should be talking Grace. I saw you staring at that girl too. " I smirked as he tried to come up with a comeback.

"Welcome everyone to the first ever runescape competition. You will all go into a survival world where your job is to start with nothing and try to stay alive. The first fifty people to die will be eliminated and won't move on to the next level. Good luck to all of you." The lady left the stage and everyone raced to a computer.

My computer was at the corner of the room. I was beside a wall and Jason. I logged on and put my headset in. First thing first was to find some allies.

I was walking around in the virtual world when I found seaweed brain.

"Hey seaweed brain, wanna work together." I said into the headset.

"Sure I have one ally do you have anymore?" I tried to listen to where I might find seaweed brain out in the real world but everyone was talking so loud.

"Yep I have one. Let's get started" we got some armor and swords for the fighters and some ruins for us wizards.

After half an hour, a list of the remaining competitors was posted. There were only 100 of us left now.

Jason and I were still there along with seaweed brain and his ally praetor492.

We entered the second round and not even a minute later Jason got himself killed. The idiot had his back turned to the enemies when he was stabbed (in the game, not reality).

I dodged, slash and fought until the end of that round. Now there were twenty-five of us left.

We had a fifteen minute break to go to the bathroom and get something to eat.

The people in charge brought twenty- five computers to the main stage. I guess this is where the remaining players will be finishing this competition.

Everyone was starting to gather around the computers so I said goodbye to Jason and went up.

I looked around at the people around us. The guy I bumped into and his friend were still in this game. I wondered who they were.

I looked through the remaining players, still looking for seaweed brain and his friend.

There were these two mischievous guys who could be twins. Maybe they were seaweed brain and praetor.

The competition started up again. This time we would play until there were three of us. Seaweed brain and I soon found out pattern. We annihilated most of the competition until a tragedy struck.

We lost praetor somewhere in the mass of mayhem. He (she?) was struck when seaweed brain and I were dealing with this troll like guy.

Fighting continued and more and more people died. It was down to four of us. Seaweed brain and I teamed up against some dude called thelorax490.

"Okay can we get our last three competitors up here for the final round please?"

I got up to go to the stage. It was seaweed brain, me and prankstar295 left.

When I got to the stage, I once again looked for seaweed brain. There was me, and one of those twins whom I am now quite sure is seaweed brain. Finally the last competitor went on stage.

It was the boy I ran into. It's funny, he doesn't look like he would actually be good at this game but he must be. Otherwise he would not be here at the moment.

We started up. This time there would be no headset so we cannot talk to each other. The crowd was surprisingly quiet.

Seaweed brain and I went after the other guy like we said we would. We were about to finished him off. It was easy, almost too easy.

I moved back away from him and started to shoot him from a distance. He moved really fast and murdered seaweed brain. I looked around. The twin was still playing and the guy I bumped into wasn't. But that means... He's seaweed brain?

I looked back at my screen and nearly jumped. The twin was still attacking me. I soon fired at him with a perfect shot and he died. I had won.

I was dragged beside the TV reporter and the game people. They handed me the check and congratulated me.

**Percy's POV**

I finally made it to the last round. Me and death breath were teaming up on the other guy like planned. All was going well until my screen went red. I died.

I looked over at the two other competitors. I assumed death breath was the twin. The other guy looked like he might be a prankster.

In all honesty, I was dying to know who death breath was. It could be anyone for all I cared.

I blanked out for a bit and then death breath won was flashing on all the screens. I can finally find out who death breath is. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the producers wave death breath to the stage.

My mouth was open when I saw that the god I bumped into was really death breath. I cheered for him as he accepted the money.

Finally when all of the cameras were off of him, I walked over.

"Hey Death breath. I'm seaweed brain and it is so lovely to finally meet you" I held my hand out to shake.

"Hello seaweed brain, I'm death breath and it is lovely to meet you to" he imitated me with a joking smile. We shook hands.

"So... Do you live far?" I asked. I was nervous an started to fiddle with a button. I didn't expect him to be so hot.

"I live about an hour away. What about you?" He replied smoothly. His accent was just making me melt. I didn't notice his accent before.

"I actually live here in New York." I smiled knowing this might not be the last time I get to see him.

"Well then, why don't we hang out some time? I mean I have to go home now but we should definitely hang out. Maybe we should bring our friends" he laughed pointing over to Reyna and his friend. I joined in laughing and nodded my head.

We exchanged cell numbers before he had to leave. I dragged Reyna with me to my car.

"He's cute" I looked at Reyna.

"I suppose sparky is sort of cute" Reyna blushed and hit me on my arm.

"One, his name is Jason and two, I was talking about your boy" she laughed as I started to blush. "What's his name?"

"He never told me it and I never told him mine. I guess I forgot to ask"

"So you get his number but not a name?" I blushed and nodded my head while she chuckled.

I pulled into her driveway and let her out. I reached home and smelled a nice BBQ going on in the back.

"Hey mom, hey Paul" I waved at my

Mom and step father before going inside. I put my stuff in my room and sat on my bed.

I pulled out my phone and just stared at it. Should I text him or should I wait? Is it too soon or is it ok?

I must have been blanking out because I jumped when I heard my phone ringtone. I got a text from death breath.

'Hey seaweed brain. I guess we forgot to introduce our selves so I'll start. Hello my name is Nico' I squealed when I read that. Nico is such a sexy name to go with that sexy body.

I quickly replied, 'hey Nico. My name is Percy. Well actually it is Perseus but that sounds old since there was that Greek demigod named Perseus so I go by Percy.' I didn't know it was possible but I managed to ramble in a text message.

We texted each other for the rest of the night. We texted during dinner and I went to bed at about three in the morning.

I slept in with my mom knocking on the door. I was going to be late for school. I quickly hopped in the shower to wet my hair. I was dragging my pants on as I ran into the kitchen to get food.

I had a piece of toast in my mouth as I pulled on my socks and shoes. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to see an amused Reyna staring at me.

"Slept in again, didn't you?" I stared at the ground as we entered her car.

It's been almost a week since the competition and I have been texting Nico the entire time. I found out that he goes to Westover Hall. He has a sister Bianca and a half-sister named Hazel. He is graduating this year, making him older than me by about a year.

I sighed. Just thinking about Nico made me lose myself. Like it would matter. He wouldn't want to go out with a younger nerd anyway.

Reyna took my moment of distraction to poke me in the side making me jump.

"We've been in the school parking lot for ten minutes. What's going on?" I shrugged and got out of the car.

Reyna kept poking me until we reached my locker. "It's been a week and we still haven't done more than text. And I'm afraid okay. I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way I do." I felt arms go around my waist and an accent I can never forget whisper "and how do you feel Perseus?"

**Nico's POV **

The football team had a game off at Goode high school. Since Jason was part of the team, I decided to tag along. We left the school at about seven am.

"Dude, if you don't stop being so cheerful at this time in the morning. I will personally kick you off this bus" Jason tried to look threatening but looked more like puppy.

"I can't help it. This is the first time I'm going to see Percy since the competition." I looked over at Jason to see he fell asleep. So much for a caring friend.

I was nervous for the arrival. Not because I wanted my team to do well but because I didn't know what Percy would think.

It was about 8:15ish when we arrived. Jason had texted Reyna already about our arrival. She told us to wait near her locker until she arrived.

I was the first to spot them coming down the hall. Reyna saw us but Percy was to busy talking about something to hear us.

I walked up to them "...a week and we still haven't done more then text. And I'm afraid okay. I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way I do." I quickly figured out that he was talking about me.

In a spilt second I put my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear "and how do you feel Perseus?"

He turned around like a deer caught in the headlights. He had a blush upon his cheeks that made him all the more adorable.

Somewhere in the background I heard Jason and Reyna talking about going to the cafe or something. All I could see was Perseus. He stared into my eyes mumbling.

"I'm sorry what was that? I questioned jokingly holding a hand to my ear.

"I like like you" he put his head down in embarrassment. I stood there for a second. He really likes me too.

I put my hand to his chin an lifted his face up. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

Our heads were leaning closer and closer together. Our lips met in the gentlest way and sparks flew. Percy grabbed at my neck while I wrapped my arms around his waist again. We pulled each other closer as we kissed with a heated passion. Nothing else mattered at that moment. We only stopped for air until a teacher came and ruined our moment.

Turns out the entire school was let out so everyone could watch the football game.

I put my arms around Percy's waist as we cheered for our respective teams even though I did catch Percy cheering for Jason when he got a touchdown.

This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**~~the end~~**


End file.
